User talk:KariyaJin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jin Kariya page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 14:20, July 15, 2009 Uploading images Okay, seriously, the reason why many of your images are getting reverted is because a lot of the ones you are uploading aren't as good quality, nor are they suitable. Please stop uploading these images, as this is becoming a very consistent problem. Arrancar109 23:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Good evening! While we appreciate your zeal to help improve the wiki, we would appreciate it if, before you replace an old profile picture or other picture, you get approval for the picture from the general community. You can do this by uploading the picture under another name, posting it on the talk page and asking for opinions. Because a wiki is a community, this allows everyone to have an opportunity to provide input. And when we get more input, we can have even better pictures and better quality articles. If there's anything about this that doesn't make sense, let me know! I'll be sure to try and clarify it for you. Thanks so much! Twocents 03:46, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Image Policy When you upload images, you need to follow this wiki's image policy. In particular, this means you need to add the and templates. They also need to have a descriptive file name and need to be of a certain quality. In particular, your recent addition is of poor quality, because it's hard to tell what's going on with the Shinigami (who is it? What's s/he doing?) and there's an unnecessary black border around the image. Please correct these issues with your image. If there is anything that's unclear about this, please let me, or another admin, know. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 00:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi. I see that you have been updating many of the images on the wiki lately. This is fine in most cases (and we're thankful that they are being updated). However, when you update an image, you should not replace it with a completely different picture - only replace them with higher quality images of the same thing. Changing the picture like that can invalidate the license information and fair use rationale, and in the case of Zangetsu's image which you changed earlier today, the picture that appears on multiple articles, all of which experienced the change. Zangetsu's picture is a profile image, and as such any changes to it should be discussed on his article first. If you want to change his profile image, bring it up on his talk page please. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I would like to remind you of the above. Please do not update images with a different image - upload the new image under a different filename instead. Only update an image with a higher quality version of the same image from the same episode so as to avoid invalidating the fair use rationale. Changes to character profile images should be discussed first, except in cases when uploading a higher quality but identical version of the image. What you uploaded was not identical. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 15:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel I should say that even if u do upload a higher quality pic, it should still be posted on the Talkpage, before it is uploaded. I have seen it happen where it is uploaded and it can screw up the image and the Template, Arrancar109 can better explain that problem. Anyway, all discussion of changing a Character Profile image, should be discussed on the talkpage first. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 15:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Your pic of Hollofied Muramasa Hi, first of all. Now, let`s get to business . I saw that the wiki entry on Muramasa lacked the picture in which he is shown in his first " Hollow form " , which you posess . You should put it in the wiki entry on him , because there is only the picture ,in his second " Hollow form" and there is no pic of his first "Hollow form" Amagai88 21:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 21:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Updating Images It has already been pointed out to you not update profile images with a completely different picture, as it invalidates the fair use rationale, affects multiple pages, and changes to profile images are to be discussed first. You can upload it as a new file, but do not overwrite the existing image. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) This has been told to you many times already. Do not reupload a picture with a completely different one. If you do it again, you will be banned.-- Quotes Quotes have to reveal something fundamental about the character!! Also, don't add anime quotes and references where Manga quotes are available!! Stop adding useless quotes, this is a warning or you will be banned!! 13:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :You have been warned of this before so I fail to see why you are continuing with this. A quote needs to reveal something about the character, who they are as a person or what they believe. As well, you need to find better subs or something as almost all of your added quotes make no sense. They are littered with missing words and wrong usage of words. It is easier to just remove them than trying to make sense of what they say.-- Pictures Hey Kariya, since you've been uploading new versions of some images lately, I figured that you must know which episode they are from. So I was wondering if when your going through the images would you mind adding the Fair Use Rationale (template below) to those that dont have it (such as File:Kariya and Ichigo.jpg), specifying which episode they are from. We have quite a few images missing such info and it would be great if you could help out with that as you go along. 11:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks man, appreciate it. 15:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Adding Categories Since you have been uploading and updating a lot of images recently, I thought I might point this out. You should always have a license and rationale, but you should also add a category. For example, If you update/upload an image from episode 85, add this to the summary Category:Episode 85 screenshots. Thanks ROBO ROBO731 Reverting Edits When a member of the Policy and Standard Committee reverts an Edit you do NOT revert it back!! This is vandalism and will result in you being banned!! Leave that image alone!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :This is your Final Warning!! When an Admin changes something you do not revert or change it back!! If you don't agree with something you bring the issue up in the Talk Page!! Do something like that again and I will nominate you to be blocked!! I suggest you do not ignore our Policies in the future!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Edit Warring Do not continue to edit war. If someone undoes your edit, go to their talk page and ask why. Do not continue to undo their edit. You have been edit warring non stop over the last few days. If you do it again, you will be blocked.-- Translations Concerning this. Do not unilaterally change translations. If you have a problem with a translation, take it to the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner.--